


attention

by daisuga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kinda?, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slight degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuga/pseuds/daisuga
Summary: After Seungkwan's meltdown on Instagram, Vernon gives him the attention he wanted (and deserved).(Seungkwan has to survive a Vlive first, though.)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> vernon !!! collect your mans!!!
> 
> thanks to the gc for inspiring me to write this @ 5AM. nasty nasty nasty

“Nonie…”

Seungkwan looked up at Vernon, eyes glassy and face red with arousal, head laid on the younger's right thigh. He’s between Vernon's legs—a few minutes before the start of his Vlive, and he was a panting mess.

“Do you wanna say something, baby?” Vernon asked, pushing in the egg vibrator deeper into Seungkwan's wet hole, slapping one asscheek when Seungkwan twitched his ass back. “So eager.”

“Vernonie– _ngh_. It’s n-nudging my spot…” The vocalist whined, hole clenching as he now nuzzled Vernon's covered erection. He should be getting ready for the Vlive but. “Nonie, please.”

It was tempting; seeing Seungkwan between his legs, nuzzling his cock and begging for it to be fed to him. Seungkwan looked his softest, like this, with his round glasses and hair worn down, looking like how he usually does in the dorm. 

Vernon rubbed his fingers around the clenched ass and gently scratched Seungkwan’s head as he mewled over his tented erection. 

_He can wait._ Vernon pulled him up, letting Seungkwan sit on his lap while reaching for his jaw, turning it to the side to kiss him. He felt Seungkwan moan into his mouth as he fixed the pants he pulled down earlier, in haste. 

Seungkwan whined when he realized he wouldn't be getting what he wanted, and grinded his ass against Vernon's hard cock, making both of them groan.

Vernon looked up and saw Seungkwan's pouting lips, his big wide eyes begging him to take him right there and then.

“Later, baby,” He smugly pecked his lips, grabbing his waist still and thrusting up one last time before letting him stand up, his legs wobbly and mouth parting to pant as he felt the vibrator shift in him. “You need to go do the Vlive first.”

He whimpered—but he knew Vernon was right, and Vernon knew he was aroused, heated up over the thought of Vernon basically having control over him.

The younger held his hands as they walked to the door, leaving Vernon's room. It's close to the dorm kitchen where Seungkwan planned to do a short Vlive session.

“In the meantime, do your best and think about how you’ll beg me,” Vernon smiled, patting his head and dipping down to kiss him one last time. “I love you.”

“...I love you too, Nonie,” He mumbled, cheeks dusted with red as his hands clutch his shirt tightly. Cute as always, but it just made Vernon's cock throb in his pants. “I’ll see you later.”

Vernon watched him sway away down the hallway, limping only just a bit now, before going back in his room.

Now, to wait.

-

Seungkwan was breathing hard.

He was about halfway through the Vlive when _Mingyu_ , of all people, came by and _stayed_. The vibration inside of him intensified as Mingyu somehow managed to convince Seungkwan to be fed, acting cutely and " _Let Mingyu-hyung baby you now and then!_ "

He forced a smile, laughing as Mingyu chatted with him and his fans. He could feel Vernon's - irritation? Anger? He's not even sure, but as the vibrator's setting went up a notch higher, he bit his lip and tried to hide his face, head accidentally falling down to lean on Mingyu's shoulder.

Mingyu, oblivious and caring and all kinds of charming, smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

Of all days that Mingyu decided to be cute and touchy, it _really_ had to be _today_. Seungkwan swallowed down the whine about to escape his mouth.

His face was flushed and a tad bit sweaty, even though the dorm was comparatively cold. Mingyu guffawed as he read a comment.

"Hey, they're saying you're so red right now because you have a crush on me, Kwannie," Mingyu snorted, aware of Seungkwan's relationship with Vernon, but still playing it up for the fans. "Do you like me?"

Seungkwan laughed at the faux aegyo Mingyu did, voice going a pitch higher towards the end when he felt the vibrator shift and go up another level. "N-No, you're totally not my type, hyung."

The vibrator got weaker, then, and Seungkwan sighed in relief. Even then, he still felt quite sloppy and wet, his own cock hard, thankfully hidden by the oversized sweatshirt he borrowed from Vernon.

As they finally ended the Vlive, he couldn’t help the small puffs of moans tumbling out of his mouth as he sat down, listening to Mingyu's closing words, already thinking of how Vernon would look like and be like when he goes back to the room.

The moment the phone was turned off, he waved a fast goodbye to Mingyu and dashed away.

-

Seungkwan practically _crawled_ to Vernon.

He rushed into the room just as Vernon sat on the side of the bed, controller in his hand and phone left on the bed. Somehow, while walking towards him, all panting and moaning, he ended up crawling the rest of the way, and Vernon opened his legs to let Seungkwan slot himself back in between them.

Seungkwan's hand rubbed his still-covered erection, cheek going back to rest on his thighs. It’s an adorable yet still arousing habit that he picked up, and Vernon didn't stop the small moan escaping his mouth, dropping the controller on the nightstand.

“Nonie…” He breathed out, looking up at Vernon through his eyelashes. He was flushing, hair fluffy and disarrayed, pupils blown wide in desperation. “Vernonie, please let me play with you now.

He was so cute like this that Vernon couldn’t help but tease him. “How does my baby want to play with me?”

He pouted and grinded the heel of his palm against Vernon's crotch, and the younger couldn’t help but groan. “I want to play with your cock.”

“Fuck–Okay,” Vernon gasped out, everything suddenly becoming too much, one hand reaching down and carding through Seungkwan's hair, before softly gripping the back of it. “Go ahead, take it out.”

His eyes literally _shone_ , and Vernon will never get over how beautiful he is. He was the prettiest just like this, on his knees and begging and gingerly pulling out Vernon's cock so he could “play” with it.

He bit his lips as the appendage bounced out when he pulled the waistband down, hitting his cheek, already drooling and veiny.

It didn’t matter, because Vernon gripped his cock around the base and rubbed it around Seungkwan's face, pre-cum smearing over the flawless skin. 

Seungkwan looked so fucking happy, the normally whiny vocalist compliant and preening over the attention.

Vernon tapped the head against the red plump lips, and Seungkwan opened his mouth immediately.

“So eager,” Vernon muttered again, before letting go of his cock in favor of watching Seungkwan take in more of it.

He gently rubbed the back of Seungkwan's hair, watching as more of his cock was gobbled up and gripping it tighter when he felt that Seungkwan was going too far.

He could practically _feel_ the pout and the protest in Seungkwan's gaze when he held him still, and Vernon just chuckled.

"You know that we need to take care of your throat."

As if protesting, Seungkwan _swallowed_ around the length, and Vernon groaned loudly as he started to suck him off; So perfect, mouth so tight around the girth. He used to have so much trouble taking it in, but now he was swallowing it all down like it’s his favorite thing.

It probably is.

“What a cockslut,” Vernon grunted, thumbing his cheek, and he moaned mid-thrust. “You’ve been desperate for my attention, hm? So loud online, even if you were just all over Mingyu-hyung earlier.”

Seungkwan groaned, mouth full of Vernon's cock, thrusting his ass down to the floor, clenching around the vibrator. He popped off the cock to lick at balls, then up from the base to the head, shyly sucking on it.

Before Vernon could stop him, he took in all of the length, moans vibrating all over the cock as it filled his throat, choking him. Vernon let out a surprised and aroused yell, gasping, fingers curling and tugging Seungkwan's chestnut hair.

He weakly glared down at the older, and Seungkwan had the audacity to look halfway between smug and apologetic, eyes teary.

He stayed like that for a while, shallowly moving up and down with his lips clamped tightly around it, before he withdrew fully. 

Vernon's vision turned hazy, and he blinked to clear it away, staring at Seungkwan's swollen lips. 

Seungkwan leaned back, and only then did Vernon realize that he already unbuttoned his pants and was hurrying to take it off. He could already see that he was hard, but the wet spot caused by the lube they used earlier was evident on the underwear he had on. 

He shook off his pants while sitting down, tossing it by the side while panting, beautiful legs spread wide as he looked up at Vernon. 

The oversized sweatshirt covered him down to his thighs, and Vernon's breathing hitched as he could smell that Seungkwan had _his_ cologne on.

He bit his lips, positioning himself over one of Vernon's feet, moaning as humped it, chin on Vernon's knee, looking up with doe eyes. “Nonie, won’t you fuck me already?”

He wanted to. He really wanted to, but Seungkwan was so cute like this, two parts cute and slutty, face so embarrassed yet painted with need. “Hmm, should I?”

Vernon slightly raised his foot and gently traced it along Seungkwan's hard dick, and he could see Seungkwan fought to keep his thighs spread. He hummed as he slipped it a little lower, big toe nudging against his stuffed hole with it.

“Please—I need—!” He pouted harder up at Vernon, and he looked teary. He couldn’t resist that.

Vernon chuckled at his cuteness, nudging the hole one last time before saying, “All fours then, Kwannie.”

He immediately brightened up, scrambling up the bed and propping himself up on his arms and knees, chest flat against the surface and ass up high, making his back arc so beautifully.

The sweatshirt slid down, revealing his plump ass, skin smooth, back with speckles of beauty marks that only Vernon knew of.

"You're so beautiful, Kwannie," Vernon said, fingers lightly tracing along Seungkwan's shaking body, watching as he tensed and bucked against his touch, wanting more. "So beautiful and all mine, yeah?"

"All yours," Seungkwan dutifully mewled, cheek pressed on the bed.

Vernon's heart melted for a split moment, hand gripping Seungkwan's asscheeks, kneeling behind him and leaning down to press soft, butterfly kisses along the sensitive skin.

He gripped it tighter as Seungkwan pushed back, Vernon's kisses turning into kitten licks, nail digging into the flesh.

Seungkwan groaned deep, spreading his knees wider. “Nonie, please.

He was already breathing deep with anticipation.

Vernon pulled back the cheeks, still at awe when he saw the red and puffy hole, clenching desperately on the egg vibrator. He blew air on it, relishing at Seungkwan's soft cries, hands tightly holding onto the sheets of Vernon's bed.

Vernon kneaded and slapped his ass a bit more, the milky skin earning a red tint, the tiny gasp from Seungkwan being more than enough motivation to slap it harder, watching it jiggle. 

He soothed the skin after three more, his other hand jerking his own cock, then tugging at the vibrator. He slipped in two fingers, gently massaging Seungkwan's walls, before finding the vibrator, gently humming at its lowest setting.

He pushed it around, other hand sliding up Seungkwan's back, pushing his shoulder down as Seungkwan moaned and keened.

Seungkwan whined. “Please—already want…”

Vernon quickly pulled out his fingers, slowly tugging the vibrator out of Seungkwan, gently massaging his back and kissing around his cheeks as Seungkwan cried out.

"You did so well," He praised, knowing how much Seungkwan yearned to hear it, smiling against the tender skin. "I'm going to give you your reward now."

Seungkwan managed to ramble out a quiet _thank you_ as Vernon pulled out the vibrator with a final tug. He straightened himself up, hand grabbing his cock, nudging the tip against the desperate hole, before pushing in.

Seungkwan lifted his ass up higher, a high pitched noise coming out of his mouth, eyes shut and head dizzy from finally having Vernon's cock enter him.

“Clenching so hard on me, babe,” Vernon wheezed, hand dragging slowly over the slope of his back, up to his hair, gripping it and pulling. “You're still so tight.”

“Ngh—!” Seungkwan gasped out, feeling more stuffed than ever, his boyfriend’s cock prodding deeper, thick cock stretching him. "All of it--please--"

Finally bottoming out, Vernon could barely chuckle breathlessly at Seungkwan’s neediness, pulling at his hair harder. As he shallowly thrusted, Seungkwan keened and tried to push back. 

“You like this, baby? You look so pretty, just like this. Should I take a picture, hm?”

Seungkwan opened his mouth to answer, but Vernon already started jackhammering into him, making him just let out a loud high-pitched whine and ball his fists, body rocking back and forth as Vernon relentlessly plowed him to the floor.

His hands held a bruising grip on Seungkwan—the one on his hair slipped down to his nape, squeezing just enough for Seungkwan to tighten up on him even more, while his other hand held onto Seungkwan's hips like a lifeline.

Seungkwan just kept on whining and moaning, the grip on him already making his own cock twitch and drool. He immediately started squealing when Vernon finally hit his spot, cumming untouched, but Vernon fucked him through his orgasm.

Vernon let go of Seungkwan's neck, instead holding him on his hips, then pulling him upright, hands steadying the swaying body and holding Seungkwan against his chest.

Vernon started whispering sweet nothings at Seungkwan as he neared his own release - a habit he developed over their years together - and Seungkwan lazily turned his head to Vernon, lips catching the other's and tongue slipping in, dainty hands reaching back to pull at Vernon' hair.

The pleasant burn of the tug pushed Vernon over the edge, burying himself as deep as he could and moaning into the sloppy kiss, his arms wrapping protectively around as he rode out his high.

As Vernon pulled out, Seungkwan just flopped down on the bed, sweating and panting, yet glowing and shooting Vernon a fucked out smile.

Vernon grinned back at him, taking a soft towel from the nightstand and cleaning Seungkwan, lovingly wiping off the cum dribbling out of his hole.

"I think I ruined your sweater," Seungkwan said, voice hoarse as he stared at Vernon's disheveled black hair. 

He admired his boyfriend's features, heart thudding at how carefully Vernon checked over his body, making sure he wasn't overly hurt, leaving kisses all over his skin once again. The gesture was enough to make his frustrations from the last two days disappear.

"'s fine," Vernon mumbled, pulling off Seungkwan's soiled sweatshirt, before taking off his own clothes. 

He dropped the articles of clothing on the floor, before settling down next to Seungkwan, putting on the blanket over them and spooning his boyfriend.

"You're not mad anymore?" Vernon asked, nose buried in Seungkwan's hair, breathing in the older's scent. He may have teased Seungkwan a lot, but deep inside, he sincerely missed spending time with him.

"No, but…" Turning, Seungkwan hugged him back and kissed around his neck, before leaning back to look at Vernon, smiling sweetly yet dangerously.

Vernon gulped.

"I still want to post our selca."

**Author's Note:**

> my bf, attempting to proofread it: oh wow it starts right away,  
> my bf a second later: IT'S ALL SMUT


End file.
